Nanobites
by BluBrotherD
Summary: The stories behind the Rules and Truths of Fusion Fall told in little bite sized pieces. Warning: OC's are included. Some references to other peoples stories may occur and will be credited appropriately. Disclaimer: I do not own Fusion Fall or any of the copyrighted characters involved. I only own one original character and I'm not charging anybody any money for anything.


**Rule #100. Throwing water/soda balloons in the hallways will result in you becoming Frankies chore slave for two months.**

xxx

Sgt. WinterKnight really had no one to blame for his current predicament but himself. Actually no. He did have someone else to blame. Those three other recruits that actually started the whole thing in the first place. Them and their imaginary friend accomplices, they were the ones that were guilty, not him. Unfortunately the self appointed head hall monitor, Mr. Herriman, did not see it that way. In his monocled eye everyone was guilty because it didn't matter who started it, if you were caught in the vicinity of the crime then you were just as responsible as the real offenders and as such deserved to be punished with them. Although to be fair, Sgt. WinterKnight did have the incriminating evidence in hand when Mr. Herriman arrived on the scene.

A single fully filled water balloon had been in the young soldiers hand, cocked back and ready to let fly, when the giant bunny rabbit had barged into the rec room. Frozen in place like a deer in the headlights of a semi at the sudden, and quite frankly loud, arrival of the chief upholder of law and order in the hallways the ECF volunteer soldier had no chance to dispose of the evidence before the rabbits eye zeroed in on him. Instantly marking him as a transgressor to the peace and sanctity of the inner walls of Dexlabs HQ. An once you were marked it didn't matter what your story was, the top hatted buck toothed sheriff of justice would see you hanged if it was the last thing he did. Even though he hadn't been here for long everyone knew the strict rule abiding ways of Mr. Herriman by now and no one but the highest of authorities, and one sweet little old lady, were safe from his wrath. All you could do was accept your punishment with grace and go out with dignity.

Too bad that was not how it went down. One of the culprit recruits had decided that if he was going down he might as well meet his end with one last act of anarchic defiance. For moments after the imaginary rabbit had burst in and loudly voiced his presence and displeasure at what the gaggle of playful miscreants were doing a sound shattering splash announced the large rodent figment of status as the last casualty of the great water balloon war of the 10th floor rec room. At first Herriman seemed more surprised than angry, baffled really that someone would actually have the gall to strike at him. But the anger did come, and it came in full righteous fury after he licked his thoroughly soaked mustached lips and quickly realized from the sweet tangy flavor that it wasn't water that his furred face had been soaked with. WinterKnight was sure the large rabbits hopping mad tantrum could be heard even down in Dexters lab.

It was with that final act of juvenile idiocy that sealed the fates of all seven of the rambunctious hooligans as they were dragged by the ears, for those who had ears, to the door of one Miss Frances Foster. The respected, and feared, Chief Custodian and first choice of adults for youth rehabilitation and punishment. Now normally Mr. Herriman would have had the civil composure to explain why he had a gang of youths and imaginary figments by the lobes at Frankies door and would probably have articulately explained everything at length with grace and proper speaking tone. But the discomposed bunny was too perturbed, and sticky, to even attempt a proper explanation for the startled red headed woman. Instead, it was with a sharp and curt report of the aforementioned water/soda balloon war and a crisp "Good Day" that Mr. Herriman left seven criminals at her mercy.

It was after a moment of stunned silence and watching the sugar soaked bunny butler hop off that Frankie decided to get the full story from the condemned. Most of them hung their heads in shame and silence, but one of them, a short boy with gravity defying black hair and a white stripe, had no fear. He explained everything with smiles and hearty gusto and by the time he finished his exaggerated tale of the epic battle with Herrimans stunned soda soaked mug as the finale, Frankie looked ready to burst. Cheeks as red as her hair and quaking in place with her head down and arms crossed the gang of water balloon rebels believed she was going to explode into a torrent of fury. The guilty seven backed away and braced themselves for the inevitable volcanic lecture they were no doubt about to receive. WinterKnight imagined that the shocked looks on all their faces were probably priceless when, instead of flames erupting from the quick tempered red heads mouth, laughter came pouring out.

Frankies red face had the biggest pearly smile on it as she clutched her sides and giggled like a mad man on a sugar binge with tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to stay standing and composed. She quickly lost that battle as her giggling evolved into full blown laughter. Quickly taking her lead the seven convicts collapsed on the floor in relief and joined her in laughing their butts off. Some tried to stand back up on shaky legs bracing themselves against the walls or each other for support, but kept falling back down inciting further bouts of laughter from the rest. While others didn't even bother trying to regain their composure and only paused long enough to take a quick breath before resuming their rolling mirth upon the ground. No one knew how long they went on like that and no one cared.

But eventually the laughter faded into giggles and raspy wheezes and everyone began to pull themselves back up into the realm of the standing. "That is the funniest thing I've heard all week." The still grinning redhead declared. A fresh round of light chuckles answered her. "But you're still getting punished." And the laughter died right then and there. "Sorry guys but it has to be done." She said after seeing the groups fallen faces. "I mean if it's not me that does it then its going to be someone else, and I can guarantee that the others aren't going as nice as I am." WinterKnight knew her statement was all too true. For as scary as the redheaded spitfire could be she wasn't as bad as the gun legged Scotsman or the stoic Agent Six. Those two weren't the only other discipline dealers, but their distinct brands of punishments were legendary among the troops and it was obvious that no one present wanted to experience those legends first hand.

With resounding nods as a sign of agreement and compliance as her answer Frankie then thrust her shoulders back with hands on hips and with a stern glare on her face said, "How does two months of menial chores every day sound?" and before the groans even had a chance to be heard, "With snacks and soda on me afterwards everyday?" Shocked faces snapped at attention to see a mischievous grin upon the young woman's lips and a bright twinkle in her emerald eyes. An echoing cheer of joy and a dogpile of hugs was her answer.

Sgt. WinterKnight really had no one to blame for his current situation but himself. Sure the others may have started it, but he went along with it. And while he didn't remember why exactly he had thrown that last balloon, he did and right now he didn't care why, he was just glad that he did.

 **A/N:** Short stories for my little rule and truths fic seems like a very good idea. I like the potential such a project could have and others have often suggested or advised this pursuit. The first problem is me actually getting started on a story. The second is, many rules means many stories which means more time wasted in just getting started. Third, I tend to go into a lot of detail during the rough drafts in an attempt to explain every little thing and keep it as fluid as possible. So short crisp stories without a ton of detail is hard and awkward for me. Point is, this will take time, effort, trail  & error, and just generally getting used to the style. But I will try my best. Even though Fusion Fall is pretty much dead I still love it and want to work with it. The idea of a universe filled with all my favorite cartoon characters I fell in love with as kid living together in one world fighting against a common foe is great. Not just the story or the characters themselves, but the sheer expanse of potential interactions that can happen between said favorite characters and the growth and changes they can happen because of these interactions. That is what I love about Fusion Fall. It's like a kid comedy version of Justice League Unlimited. An I can actually add to it, and Nanobites is a great way for me to do that. So I'll keep visiting it and adding too it whenever I can. I just hope it doesn't take me too long to get another story started and posted. Here's hoping. :D

Later.

~BluBrotherD


End file.
